Love and Cosequences
by Tsukiko Mizuno
Summary: TOH: ever wonder what could have happened if Jellal's plans led to fruition. Erza didn't die, Zeref was revived though. Now The legendary dark mage is in Grimore Heart's hands. Jellal, now his real self agin must clean up the mess he unwillingly made. There's one problem with Erza though. MIGHT go to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something I never really considered doing. But it seems interesting and I think it'll get me some good reviews.**

 **Here's the plot: The plan to revive Zeref in the Tower of heaven actually worked. But when Jellal 'sacrificed' her, that didn't mean it killed her. Zeref got revived; Ultear released Jellal of his brainwashing, the whole shebang. Now Jellal proceeded to fix the mess, he unwillingly made.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Jellal POV**

Took me a while but it seems like Natsu Dragneel was down for the count. He was out of my way. Meaning I can now continue with my plans to revive Lord Zeref.

"That power is comparable to that of an actual meteor. I'm surprised you're still in one piece." I chided the unconscious form of the so called "Great Salamander" I smirked in triumph when he was unable to respond back.

I looked around and noticed that I went overboard with our little 'fight'. If I don't hurry the tower will be rendered useless. I looked back to the sleeping form of my precious Erza. She was still knocked out from Salamander's punch. But it was good because she seemed as though she wouldn't wake up and try to escape again.

I walked towards her graceful sleeping form. Kneeling down, I carefully picked her up bridal style. I looked down to her face again. She really was beautiful. And I truly loved her. If it wasn't for Zeref, I wouldn't have made Erza my sacrifice. But regardless, after this Erza and will I be together. There was a little known secret: Fusing Erza with the lacrima won't kill her. Rather, it would revive Lord Zeref but Erza would live. Instead it would feed off her magic power. Not that it would take it completely, but she wouldn't be able to reequip for about a day or two.

I walked quickly enough to the main lacrima. Erza was still unconscious. I gazed at her face before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just relax Erza. Just relax." I whispered soothingly. I then gently eased her into the lacrima. She didn't even stir as it consumed her. Salamander must have hit hard, I deduced.

As I watched Erza float down to the core of the tower. I felt a weird tugging at the back of my mind. It was vague and hardly above a whisper. It made my heart ache for some reason. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the tower started to illuminate with blue electricity an soon a ball of bright white light. I shielded my eyes as it grew bigger. Triumph was evident in my expression. As the light died down, I spotted two figures. One was a man's silhouette and was standing up. The latter was Erza's figure, she was still unconscious even after all this.

I looked towards Lord Zeref and kneeled in front of his glory. There he was, the fruition of my hard work and separation from Erza all led up to this. The complete revival of lord Zeref.

"Too bad Jellal. All your dreams and ambitions are for naught." A wicked and familiar voice rung out.

I turned around to see Ultear with a devious look on her face. I was on guard because she seemed different than usual.

"What do you mean Ultear? What are you doing here in the first place?" I demanded. She supposed to be reducing the Magic Council to rubble.

Ultear gave me her signature smirk. Something told me she wasn't her to see my dream come true. Also her earlier statement had me on edge.

"Oh. Do you mean that all your dreams, ambitions and doings have been because I brainwashed you into thinking I was Lord Zeref all those years ago, or do you mean that I'm a part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory of Grimore Heart and am here to collect Lord Zeref.

 **And I shall stop it there. I'm unsure of where this exactly will go. I'm hoping only maybe 5-10 chapters.**

 **Hope you all like it, I'm working on the next chapter of Darkest Affection next. And I'll also be taking part in Jerza Week. Wish me luck. My Tumblr name is Sachiko-Lunar- Fernandes-Scarlet. Please look me up and follow and like my posts.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Not an update

Hey guys. I know you're all expecting an update. And I know the painful feeling of waiting for an update. It's agony and just a downer. But here's the thing. I'm cancelling this story. I know you all liked it. But I'm only cancelling this fees. The other ones will be rewritten.

Cancelled: Love and Consequences and I've always loved you.

The other three will be rewritten and I may even make new ones soon.

Rewritten: Valentines Day, Transcend Memories(this one has been in my head FOREVER. Like I keep on thinking of good things to do.)

And darkest Affections.

Be patient. I may just have one update up soon.

I may even have a new story up soon.


End file.
